robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
HEXBUG Robot Wars Head-to-Head
The HEXBUG Robot Wars Head-to-Head bundle was a product released by HEXBUG on June 18th, 2018, containing two remote-controlled toys named Impulse and Royal Pain, representing original designs for robots. The bundle is priced at £49.99, recommended for ages 8+, and was originally sold exclusively through Smyths toystores, although Impulse and Royal Pain were both included in the £79.99 HEXBUG Robot Wars Arena. As such, the HEXBUG Robot Wars Head-to-Head bundle exists mainly so that the robots can be owned without the arena, or so that players can use more than two robots in their playset. Both robots are controlled via infrared remote control, and two controllers are included in both the Head-to-Head playset, and also the Arena playset which contains both Impulse and Royal Pain. Aside from Impulse and Royal Pain in their default configurations, four interchangeable weapons are included which can be applied to either robot, although the weapons are designed to better suit either Impulse or Royal Pain specifically. Each toy has three removable pieces of armour, with the goal of play being the removal of these armour pieces. Impulse Impulse is a two-wheel driven toy, which is primarily coloured grey, with yellow sparks atop its design. By default, it is outfitted with a 'Dangerous Disc' weapon, a circular spinning blade with three teeth, angled to spin downwards into its opponent. In the Head-to-Head playset, Impulse is equipped with a black spinning disc with yellow details, and a yellow handle attaching it to the robot's base. In the Robot Wars Arena playset, these colours are reversed, giving Impulse a yellow disc with a black handle. The black disc is also sold separately (see HEXBUG Robot Wars Singles Accessories). ]] Impulse is also equipped with a rear plate featuring four spikes, decorated with yellow and black hazard stripes to match Impulse's design, although this can be swapped for one of three other accessories, such as the 'defensive wedge', an angled plough which is packaged next to Impulse in the Head-to-Head bundle. Through the sticker pack, Impulse can be decorated with more hazard stripes, blue stars, a skull and crossbones, and more. Royal Pain Royal Pain is a two-wheel driven toy, which is primarily coloured grey and black, with red decals across the design. By default, it is outfitted with a 'Havoc Hammer' weapon, an overhead red axe weapon strongly resembling the weaponry of Terrorhurtz, bladed on both ends with the ability to strike robots on their top. Royal Pain is also equipped with a battering ram at the rear, an axe-shaped weapon which is mounted horizontally, allowing the robot to spin in place to strike other robots, and also visually serves as a rest for the axe when it is retracted. This can be swapped for one of three other accessories, such as the 'scoop shovel', a broad wedge allowing the toys to drive underneath the opponent and protect their rear, which is placed next to Royal Pain in the Head-to-Head packaging. Through the sticker set, Impulse can be decorated with eyes, the atomic symbol, peace symbols, and more. HEXBUG Robot Wars Singles Accessories A range of four HEXBUG Robot Wars Singles Accessories were also released at the same time as the Head-to-Head and Arena bundles, priced at £7.99 each, for ages 8+. These provide additional active weapons for Impulse and Royal Pain to use, including two recoloured weapons, and two completely original weapons. All four packs also contain a static weapon to apply at the rear of Impulse and Royal Pain, although these four accessories are already included with the Head-to-Head and Arena bundles, providing only spares through the accessory packs. Each accessory pack also features two 'high-torque wheels' which can be outfitted to Impulse or Royal Pain, and stickers. The four accessory packs are detailed below. Dangerous Disc Pack.jpg|The Dangerous Disc Accessory Pack Dangerous Disc.jpg|The Dangerous Disc Havoc Hammer Pack.jpg|The Havoc Hammer Accessory Pack Havoc Hammer.jpg|The Havoc Hammer Fury Flipper Pack.jpg|The Fury Flipper Accessory Pack Fury Flipper.jpg|The Fury Flipper Deadly Drum Pack.jpg|The Deadly Drum Accessory Pack Deadly Drum.jpg|The Deadly Drum *'Dangerous Disc Accessory Pack' - This pack contains the 360° disc spinner used by Impulse, coloured black and attached to a yellow handle, like the Dangerous Disc used by Impulse in the Head-to-Head bundle. The Robot Wars Arena playset, however, features Impulse with a yellow Dangerous Disc attached to a black handle, so this accessory pack offers an alternative design for those who bought the Arena in place of the Head-to-Head playset. An plough-shaped defensive wedge is included in the pack. *'Havoc Hammer Accessory Pack' - This pack contains the hammer weapon used by Royal Pain, and a back plate with four spikes. Unlike the Dangerous Disc Accessory Pack, the individual release of the Havoc Hammer is identical to the interchangeable weapon bundled with Royal Pain. *'Fury Flipper Accessory Pack' - This pack contains a flipper weapon, not otherwise sold with Impulse and Royal Pain. In the form of a broad orange lifting scoop, it is designed to overturn the other toys. A rear battering weapon is also included in the pack. *'Deadly Drum Accessory Pack' - This pack contrains a drum spinner weapon, not otherwise sold with Impulse and Royal Pain. The active weapon is seemingly inspired by the drum spinner of Magnetar, using its 'drisc' design of two single-tooth spinning discs, combined to form a drum with a central pulley. The drum is attached to a blue hood, which applies to the top of the HEXBUG toys. The scoop shovel attachment is also included in the pack. External Links *HEXBUG Robot Wars Head-to-Head product page on Smyths *HEXBUG Robot Wars Singles Accessories product page on Smyths Category:HEXBUG range Category:Remote Controlled Toys